


For A Moment

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x13 spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Season 5 Spoilers, bellark - Freeform, season 6 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: S6 Bellarke Headcanon based on For A Moment by The Careful Ones. For @greatwanheda on Tumblr





	For A Moment

Clarke’s heart was thumping as she watched Bellamy and Echo reunite. Tears still streaked her face, and she felt as if she were about to let out a sob again. But she kept it in, for Bellamy. For his happiness. 

So she watched as he hugged her like he used to hug her. Watched as Bellamy kissed Echo like she wanted him to kiss her. Watched him be happy without her.

But there was something different in the way Bellamy looked at Echo, and it gave her a little hope that he might love her again.

Clarke didn’t say a word when Bell told Echo about Monty and Harper. And, selfishly, she wanted Bellamy to wrap  _ her _ in his arms. Wanted to feel Bellamy’s heartbeat alongside hers.

When Bellamy walked towards her, she turned away. She had to, otherwise, she might’ve noticed the way Bellamy’s body seemed to relax when he came near her as if she was his sun and being too far away from her physically hurt him. She might’ve noticed the way that a smile flashed across his face when his hand brushed hers. She might’ve noticed that Bellamy had to cross his arms to keep from pulling her into a hug and never letting go.

But she didn’t, and nothing changed. Nothing ever changed.


End file.
